


Nesting

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Demon Bill, M/M, Omega Dipper, PWP, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Dipper had to call Bill home from work; his heat was too much for him to wait until the alpha's shift ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my sleep deprived mind is right and this isn't just garbled nonsense...

“I _heard_ that omegas made nests, but I've never seen it for myself.” Bill's voice was soft. Hungry. Dipper let out a quiet whine in response to his statement, eyes looking up at the alpha with a dazed, pathetic expression. “It's kind of cute.” he grinned cheekily. “And is that my shirt?”

“ _Bill_.” Dipper whined, digging his heels into the sheets beneath him. “H-heat.” Bill nodded, the heels of his Oxford's clacking softly on the hardwood as he crossed it. “Please, please alpha.” he murmured, eyebrows knitting together as the plea left him.

“How long have you been like this?” Bill asked softly; he was pulling off his jacket, carefully draping it on the end of the bed. “A couple of hours?” Dipper nodded at him, eyes roving over the slightly dampened dress shirt of his alpha. His voice was ethereally soft, like the static of a television without the harsh grit.

“Y-yes. Bill, I'm sorry I called you home from work. I thought I could last until you came home.” Dipper whined, toes curling up as the scent of his alpha washed over him. Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes in embarrassment. Bill rolled his eyes as he pulled off his shoes.

“Little tree, I'm not mad at you. I'm trying to get undressed before I pin you down to the bed and ravage you.” his voice cracked a bit on the last word, descending into a low growl. “It's harder to do with every passing minute.” shoes off, he crawled up on to the bed; it gave a low squeak as the springs compressed, causing Bill to wince. “We need a new bed.” he murmured, eyes roving over the naked, lithe form of his omega. Dipper let out a pleading trill, arching his hips off the bed and stretching his head up to reveal the pale skin of his neck.

Bill couldn't hold back the hungry growl that ripped from his throat. His body moved up Dipper's, and he brought his clothed hips against Dipper's in a painfully slow grind, pinning him to the bed. His mouth pressed a solid, hot kiss to the underside of the omega's jaw, tongue peeking out from between his teeth to press against the heated flesh.

“Alpha, _please_.” Dipper groaned, bucking up against the cotton slacks. “Please, _please_. Don't tease me.” he whined, slipping his hands up and over the still-clothed shoulders of the demon. Bill let out a soft trill, hands quickly travelling to undo the button of his pants. The cutest pout had settled on the omega's face.

“Would never tease you.” he murmured against the omega's jaw. “Love you, would never tease you, little tree.” he promised, lips now placing hungry kisses up and down his neck. His fangs gently pressed against the already formed mate mark, getting a soft mewl in response. “You nice and wet for me? Hm?” he asked gently, knowing the answer. Another mewl. Bill's pants were kicked off now, followed by his shirt, both pooling on the end of the bed. Fingers slid down, gently gripping the omegas cock and giving it an experimental tug.

“Alpha.” Dipper breathed, licking his lips in anticipation. “Need you in me, Bill. Please, please.” the omega begged, highly aware of how needy he sounded. He wondered, only briefly, if he cared. All that mattered at this point was to quench the fire coursing through his veins, burning him from the inside out and shoving knives into his joints.

“Alright, alright.” Bill agreed softly. “Open those pretty thighs for me, won't you?” he asked, breath hot at the base of Dipper's jaw. Almost immediately, Dipper opened his legs, shoving them as wide as they could go. A clawed hand gripped his upper thigh, sliding up and caressing the sensitive flesh. “What a good omega.” his lips travelled across heated cheeks, mentally counting each and every freckle as he did so. Capturing Dipper's mouth with his own, he unfurled his serpentine tongue into the human's. He wrapped it around Dipper's, hungrily tugging it into his mouth and sucking on it with an intense amount of glee.

Dipper was generous with his moans, rocking up into the hand around his cock. He attempted to wrap his legs around Bill's back, wanting to draw him closer. The slipped uselessly along his sides. Noting the noise of frustration from the omega, the alpha slid even further between the open thighs, bumping their crotches together. The strangled yelp that left Dipper made the alpha shudder; he slid his fingers down, gripping Dipper's leg and tugging it up and around his hip.

“I know that you can't be patient right now.” Bill murmured against his lips. The demon gobbled up the low whine that left Dipper's lips, the human''s tongue trying to shove into Bill's mouth, trying to taste him again. “I know, little tree. I know.” he breathed, before capturing the searching lips again. “You want me in you, don't you?” the omega nodded, panting heavily from the stimulation the alpha had given him.

Bill's hand left Dipper's cock, slipping down to press against his slickened entrance. He let out a low moan at the generous amount of slick dripping out of the human. It was exhilarating; he was loving the feel of the soft, pliant body beneath him. Ready to bend to the alpha's will. Dipper jerked his ass up against the fingers, trying to press them into him.

“Hurts.” Dipper whined, hips shoving up against Bill's.

“I know baby.” Bill murmured, collecting a generous amount his fingers in the slippery substance. He coated his cock in it liberally, not wanting to hurt his omega. “A little bit longer. Just a little bit longer.” he murmured, kissing along his jaw again. Gripping himself, he lined up. Dipper was licking his lips, eyes completely fogged over as an effect of the heat.

The broken moan that slipped from Dipper's lips when Bill pushed in was enough to almost make the alpha come right then and there. He let out a low, possessive growl at the feeling of Dipper's walls clamping down around him, refusing to let him go. His claws scrabbled and dug into Dipper's thigh, tightening painfully against the flesh―the omega hardly noticed, other leg swinging up to wrap around Bill's hip.

“You're so fucking _tight_.” Bill hissed, unable to keep from biting down on the peach-soft flesh of Dipper's neck; his fangs barely broke skin but the way that Dipper wriggled and writhed beneath him, one might of thought that he'd sunk his fangs into the swollen mate mark on the omega's neck. Dipper wiggled his hips again, urging the alpha to thrust into him.

Bill didn't need to be told twice; his body rocked into Dipper's, letting out a desperate slew of noises that let the omega know exactly what he was doing to the older demon. When Dipper was in heat, the alpha made sure he was as loud and encouraging as possible; omega's were extremely vulnerable when they were like this, needing comfort and reassurance that the alpha breeding them was intending to take care of them during their entire mating cycle. 

“Pine tree, my little tree. I love you so much.” Bill purred into his ear, not bothering to start off slow. He was pounding into the human beneath him, relishing the satisfied groans and bubbling attempts at purring between them. It made Bill's chest tighten; such _happy_ noises. Dipper's hands were stretching up and gripping the naked shoulders of his alpha, digging his blunt nails into the muscled skin there.

Nothing that existed and nothing that ever would could compare to Bill's little tree. Whenever Dipper smiled, his eyes twinkled with the sort of mirth that he couldn't find in the soul of any other human. Pearly white teeth peeking out from pink lips when the omega grinned at him, sly and perfect. Every breath that the human took had become the reason that the demon continued to live. Despite the utter beauty of his consort on a daily basis, nothing compared to the sweaty creature beneath him, mind-addled beyond comprehension, wanting nothing but to have his body pressed tightly against Bill's. Wanting to _be_ Bill's in his entirety.

“Alpha.” Dipper groaned, hips rolling up to meet the thrusts of the demon, mouth hanging open. Drool was dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Bill's fangs were more than grazing the flesh of Dipper's neck now. They were digging deep into the skin with each bite, pulling more of the delicious noises of pleasure from the omega.

“Relax.” Bill whispered. “I've got you.” he slipped a hand down to cup Dipper's cock, pumping and tugging it in time with his thrusts. The omega let out a loud, high-pitched keen, toes curling in the sheets beneath him.

Dipper came first, arching his back high and revealing his pale throat once more for the alpha. Bill snarled loudly, slamming into the younger man. Dipper was _his_. Every inch of him. Every keen and cry that escaped from his lips were his. He captured the still mewling lips to prove a point to himself. Dipper encouraged Bill's tongue to dance with his, trilling at him, obviously pleased at the possessive behaviour of his alpha.

It didn't take much longer for Bill to reach his own completion, burying himself deep into Dipper before pumping his release into the human. The omega squirmed pleasantly, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip. Bill shuddered and was tense above him, an unearthly rumbling coming from deep in his chest as he fixed his eye on the omega beneath him. Another rumble, this time a promise that had the omega's fingers slipping up his neck and into the alpha's near-white hair.

“More.” Dipper whispered, pupils blown wide. “Need more.” he forced himself up, teeth knocking against gums as he sloppily tried to kiss the demon. Bill tilted his head to the side, taking control of the kiss.

“You'll get more.” Bill purred, wishing he could take the needy man already. “So much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Superpsycholove by Simon Curtis
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
